


El heredero

by MoskaFleur



Category: Anastasia (1997), One Piece
Genre: Bromance, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Franky as Vlad, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mihawk as Marie bc i say so, Robin as Sofie bc dark sofie is more fun, Romance, Sanji as Dimitri, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry, Zoro as Anastasia bc I needed this in my life, actually yeah a bit gay, chopper as puka, kurohige as rasputin bc it's obvious, no sex this time tho, nothing really gay about it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: La película de Anastasia, así como su argumento, pertenece a la Fox; y One Piece pertenece enteramente a Eiichiro Oda.<br/>Se trata del AU del universo de Fox de Anastasia con los personajes de One Piece. ZoSan, Frobin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

(POV Mihawk)

 

Hubo una época, no hace mucho tiempo, en que vivíamos en un mundo encantado de elegantes palacios y grandes fiestas. Corría el año 1916 y Koshiro era el Zar de la Rusia imperial.

Cuando llegué al gran salón de baile, el joven Zoro se resistía a los intentos de su hermana de sacarlo a bailar. Como futuro Zar, debía dar ejemplo, pero siempre había sido un cabezota. Kuina acabó desistiendo y bailó con su padre.

Celebrábamos el tricentenario de gobierno de nuestra familia, los Roronoa. Y esa noche no había estrella que brillara más fuerte que la de mi sobrino Zoro. A pesar de su poco interés en temas sociales, todas las miradas se centraban en él. Después de todo, era quien había sacado los genes más fuertes. La dinastía de los Roronoa siempre se había caracterizado por tener el cabello de color verde. Él lo había heredado de su madre a pesar de que ésta se casó con Koshiro. Kuina, sin embargo, no había adoptado tal tonalidad cromática. Esto influyó en que no fuese la favorita para heredar el trono. Por aquel entonces, Zoro tan sólo tenía 11 años, y Kuina 8.

Mi sobrino Zoro me rogó que no regresara a Japón. Decía poder conectar únicamente conmigo a nivel familiar. Así que encargué un presente para él, para que la separación resultara más fácil.

 

-          ¿Para mi? ¿Es una caja de música?

 

(POV Sanji)

 

Por fín había logrado esquivar al guarda. Siempre había querido ver el gran salón de baile en su momento de esplendor. Como ayudante del chef y criado en mis ratos libres, no se me permitía la entrada, pero esta noche había logrado mi objetivo. Aquellas lujosas lámparas de araña iluminaban la sala, haciendo que las joyas que portaban los presentes se iluminasen y pareciese un baile de estrellas. Y las mujeres de la corte… eran tan hermosas. Cuando fuese mayor, me casaría con una mujer así, si es que podía decidirme por una en concreto.

Oh, y ahí estaba ella. La princesa, Kuina. Era preciosa, algo pequeña para mí, pero ambos íbamos a crecer. Aunque… yo jamás podría aspirar a alguien como ella. Era alguien de la realeza y yo un simple criado.

Por otro lado, el mendrugo de su hermano debía olerse algo porque siempre que nuestras miradas se cruzaban saltaban chispas. Si me pillaba intentando hablar con ella, me mataría.

 

-          ¡Sanji, pequeño mequetrefe, si te pillan te matan! – Zeff, el chef apareció tras una cortina y le agarró por la cintura, llevándoselo como un saco de patatas -  ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Tu lugar está en la cocina!

 

(POV general)

 

-          Mira, Zoro – dijo mientras abría la pequeña caja con una llave dorada en forma de espada. La melodía de una canción de cuna que solían cantar en el seno de esa familia comenzó a sonar, y Zoro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa  –  Puedes oírla cada noche antes de acostarte y así sentirte menos solo. Cuando seas mayor, volveré a buscarte y en Japón te entrenaré en el arte de la espada, pero sólo si creo que estás preparado para entonces, por lo que debes trabajar duro.

-          Lo haré. Seré el mejor espadachín del mundo. 

-          Lee lo que está escrito

-          “Juntos en Japón”, más te vale, tío.

 

La música seguía sonando, y Kuina, que no andaba muy lejos en aquel momento, la oyó y se acercó a los dos varones. Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a cantar.

 

_“Piensa en mí, siempre así, haz que el sueño recuerde. Tú vendrás junto a mí cuando llegue diciembre…”_

(POV Mihawk)

 

Pero no llegaríamos nunca a estar juntos en Japón, pues una oscura sombra había caído sobre la casa de los Roronoa. Se llamaba Kurohige. Creímos que era un hombre sabio, alguien que instruiría a los jóvenes de palacio, que inspiraría a éstos. Pero era un farsante, ávido de poder y peligroso.

Aquel hombre se hizo camino entre los nobles hasta llegar a Koshiro, conforme las luces iban perdiendo su brillo y el hermoso palacio quedaba en las sombras.

 

-          ¿Cómo osas volver a Palacio?

-          Pero, yo siempre he sido su confidente.

-          ¿Confidente?¿Confidente? ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Largo!

-          ¿Cree que puede proscribir al gran Kurohige? ¡Por los oscuros poderes que oculto en mí, yo le maldigo a usted con un conjuro! ¡Recuerde mis palabras: Usted y su familia morirán antes de 15 días! ¡No descansaré hasta ver que la dinastía de los Roronoa muere para siempre! – con estas palabras, hizo uso de sus poderes para hacer caer una de las grandes lámparas de araña y desapareció en una explosión de sombras oscuras.

 

(POV general)

 

Consumido por su odio hacia Koshiro y su estirpe, Kurohige vendió su alma a cambio del poder suficiente para destruirles.

 

-          Iros, cumplid con nuestro oscuro propósito y sellar el destino del Zar y de su familia… ahora y para siempre -  susurraba con odio en sus labios mientras soltaba demonios de sombra creados para la destrucción.

 

A partir de ese momento, la chispa de infelicidad que existía que existía en el país fue abanicada hasta convertirse en una llama que pronto destruiría sus vidas para siempre.

Una muchedumbre furiosa consiguió entrar en el recinto palacial, y destruyó todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

La nobleza intentaba escapar, pero todas las entradas de palacio estaban cubiertas para entonces. Mihawk intentó poner a salvo a sus sobrinos mientras Koshiro corría a socorrer a su esposa que yacía en sus aposentos.

 

-          ¡No encuentro la caja de música! – gritó Zoro

-          ¡Zoro, deja eso! – respondió Mihawk. Pero ya era tarde, Zoro había echado a correr en dirección a su habitación - ¡Vuelve aquí! – y corrió tras él, seguido de la pequeña Kuina.

 

Por mucho que Zoro buscó y revolvió, no encontró por ninguna parte la dichosa caja, hasta que por casualidad se le ocurrió mirar en la casita de muñecas de su hermana.

Justo en ese momento, Mihawk y ésta aparecían por la puerta y la cerraban tras de sí. Estaban atrapados y aterrorizados.

Una pequeña puerta secreta se abrió en la pared y un muchacho rubio con una ceja rizada salió de ella.

 

-          ¡Por aquí, por los aposentos de los criados! – les decía mientras los empujaba dentro

Pero a Zoro se le cayó la caja de música casi a los pies de la puerta  - ¡No!¡ Mi caja de música!

-          ¡Corre, idiota, corre! – respondió Sanji cerrándole la puertecita en las narices, para luego recoger la caja y guardársela en el bolsillo.

 

Pero no le dio tiempo a esconderse o escapar. Una turba de gente irrumpió en la habitación y le noquearon con un arma, dejándolo caer inconsciente mientras la masacre se llevaba a cabo.

 

(POV Mihawk)

 

-          ¡Tío! – gritaba Kuina mientras escapaban atravesando un río congelado

-          ¡No os separéis de mi!

 

De repente, Kurohige saltó desde el pequeño puente que unía ambos lados de la ciudad y cayó tras ellos, agarrando el vestido de Kuina en el proceso y haciéndola caer.

 

-          ¡Jamás escaparéis con vida! ¡Muerte a los Roronoa!

 

Pero esas serían sus últimas palabras. El hielo que estaba bajo sus pies se resquebrajó y comenzó a ceder por su peso. Su pesado cuerpo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra una fina capa de hielo. Desafortunadamente, Kuina tampoco la tuvo. Se hundió con él, al ser agarrada por el villano en un intento desesperado por salir de las gélidas aguas. Los esfuerzos de Zoro y Mihawk por sacarla fueron inútiles y se hundió ante ellos mientras pataleaba y gritaba.

Zoro se quedó paralizado y sintió sus ojos arder pero no podía permitirse llorar ni un minuto, pues los rebeldes andaban cerca y tenían que salir de allí.

Con la esperanza de salir rápido de la ciudad, decidieron que coger el tren era lo más viable, pero todo el mundo había pensado en esa posibilidad, y casi todos los trenes ya estaban llenos o habían partido. Sin embargo, encontraron uno en el que poder colarse.

Mihawk intentó subir a Zoro primero, pero el peso del niño hacía que su velocidad al correr disminuyese y jamás podía alcanzar el vagón, por lo que optó por subir él en primer lugar y después tirar del muchacho. Pero una vez él estuvo subido, Zoro se fue rezagando y no conseguía alcanzar su mano. El pánico inundó al chico y acabó tropezando, con tan mala suerte que se golpeó con las vías al caer y quedó inconsciente mientras el tren seguía su camino. Mihawk fue incapaz siquiera de ver dónde había caído el joven por culpa de la cantidad de gente que había.

 

(POV Mihawk)

 

Tantas vidas fueron destrozadas esa noche. Lo que siempre había existido, desapareció para siempre. Y a mis sobrinos, a Zoro, no volví a verlo nunca más.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen los reviews :)


	2. Capítulo 2

" _San Petersburgo duerme_ _._

 _Su fría oscuridad_ _._

 _Mis pobres calzoncillos se me van a helar_ _._

 _Con este nuevo orden hay poco que comer_ __  
_Nos queda el chismorreo, lo que es de agradecer, ¡hey!_ __  
_¿Sabes ya lo que dicen en la capital?_ _  
_ _¿Sabes ya lo que cuentan por ahí?_

 _Que, por desgracia, el zar murió_ _._ _  
_ _Mas un hijo se salvó_ _._

_¡El joven Roronoa!_

_¡Chitón! Te van a oír_ _._

 _Ese chisme se extiende con gran poder_ _._ __  
_Son murmullos en el callejón, en un portal_ _._ _  
_ _Ese chisme es parte de nuestro ser_ _._

 _Y el hermano del zar con gusto pagará_ _._

 _¡Si sabe que su sobrino vivo está_ _!"_

\- ¡Franky! – susurró Sanji tras una columna, llamando la atención de su amigo entre la multitud. Este le siguió hacia el mercado.

" _Un rublo por el cuadro_ _  
__Pintado por el zar_ _._

 _Yo vendo sus pijamas._ _  
_ _Venga, compra el par._

 _Lo traje del palacio._ _  
_ _El forro es todo piel_ _._

 _La bandana es del joven._ _  
_ _Mil rublos doy por él._ _"_

 

Ambos entraron en un apartamento poco cuidado pero habitable.

 

\- Bueno, Sanji, hemos conseguido nuestro objetivo…

\- ¡Todo marcha según el plan, sólo nos falta el chico! ¡Imagina, Franky: se acabó el falsificar papeles, el vender objetos robados por Nami-san, tendremos 3 billetes para irnos, uno para ti, uno para mi y otro para "Roronoa"!

 

_(Sanji cantando)_

" _Ese chisme se extiende, nos va a servir._ __  
_Ese joven Roronoa nos hará volar._ __  
_Tú y yo juntos tenemos un porvenir._ __  
_Habrá que hallar algún actor_ __  
_Que aprenda su papel_ _._ __  
_Si es veraz, nos vamos a Japón…_ __  
_¡Menuda recompensa_ __  
_Nos podremos repartir!_ _  
__¿Quién más podría dar un golpe así?_

_¡A vivir!_

_(Franky)_

_¡A vivir_ _!_

_(Sanji)_

_¡A triunfar!_

 

_(Franky)_

_¡A triunfar_ _!_

_(Ambos)_

_¡Y esta gran ciudad tendrá más chismes que contar!_

 

_(Todo el pueblo)_

_¿Sabes ya lo que cuentan en la capital?_ __  
_¿Sabes ya lo que cuentan por ahí?_ __  
_¡Hey, hey, hey!_ __  
_¿Sabes ya lo que dicen en la capital?_ __  
_¿Sabes ya? ¡Venga, dilo de una vez!_ _  
_ _Es fascinante y mágico_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Secreto y enigmático_

 

 _(Todos)_ _  
_ _El joven Roronoa, ¿aún vivirá?_

 __  
_(Hombre limpiando ventana)_ _  
_ _Tal vez._

 

* * *

 

 

En algún lugar de las afueras de la ciudad, se alza un orfanato destartalado y sucio, con una humeante chimenea negra, que contrasta con la blanca nieve que lo rodea.

\- Te he encontrado trabajo en la fábrica de pescado. Baja por ese camino hasta el cruce de la carretera, a la izquier- pero la anciana fue interrumpida por los gritos del muchacho.

\- ¡Adiós, chavales! – decía Zoro mientras saludaba a sus hasta ahora compañeros y hermanos, que le miraban desde las ventanas del repugnante edificio.

\- ¡¿Me estás escuchando, sinvergüenza?!

\- Te estoy escuchando, Kureha – respondió el peliverde para después añadir en voz baja - vieja bruja…

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

\- Nada…

\- Has sido una espina en mi costado desde que te trajeron a aquí, Ronoa, comportándote como el rey Salomón en lugar de la comportarte como el Don Nadie que realmente eres – decía la mujer mientras arrastraba a Zoro tirando de su haramaki – Durante todos estos años te he alimentado, te he vestido, te he mantenido a cubierto… ¡¿Cómo se explica que no tengas ni idea de quién eres o de dónde vienes?!

\- Bueno, sí que tengo una idea de- pero la anciana lo interrumpió.

\- Oh, eso, por supuesto – decía con retintín mientras agarraba el colgante en forma de espada y leía – "Juntos en Japón". ¿Así que quieres ir a Japón a buscar a tu familia, ¿huh?

\- Sí

\- Anda, fuera de aquí, ya es hora de que ocupes tu lugar en la vida y dejes de decir chorradas – con estas palabras empujó al peliverde fuera del recinto, haciéndole caer, y cerró la puerta de hierro tras él.

\- ¡Gracias por NADA! – gritó de vuelta él. Se levantó, se quitó la nieve de los pantalones, se colocó el abrigo verde y sus katanas correctamente dentro del haramaki, y se puso la bandana en la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era la cabeza fría, la nieve ya era suficiente, gracias.

El joven continuó hacia la carretera hasta encontrar se con unas señales. "Tuerce a la izquierda ha dicho" pensó. "¿Cuál es la izquierda…? Ya sé lo que hay a la izquierda… seré un puto pescadero. Pero si tuerzo a la derecha… ¡podría…! A quién quiero engañar, habrá más de lo mismo." Se sentó sobre una gran piedra que escapaba a la gran capa de nieve. "Quien me diera este colgante, debía de quererme. Mi familia tiene que estar ahí fuera, ¿no?" Resopló y se pasó la mano por la nuca. "Yo. Ir a Japón. Pff… qué locura" pensaba para sí, y levantó la vista al cielo, "no creo en dioses de ningún tipo pero, si hay algo ahí envíame una señal… una indirecta… LO QUE SEA".

 

De la nada apareció un cachorro de reno y comenzó a tirar los pies de su abrigo.

 

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Cosa! ¡Deja mi abrigo! – gritaba él – No tengo tiempo para jugar, estoy esperando una seña- "OHHHHH" – sí, esa debía ser la señal que él estaba esperando.

El renito siguió tirando de él, hacia la derecha.

¿Quieres que vaya a San Petesburgo? Muy bien… si un reno me lo dice, no puedo decir que no… - cogió al reno en brazos y lo metió dentro de su abrigo contra su pecho para darle calor, un calor que probablemente no necesitaba – te llamaré Chopper.

 

_(Zoro cantando)_

_"No me falles no_ _,_ __  
_orientación despierta_ _._ _  
_ _ni puta idea de_

_Donde estoyyyy_

 

 _Pido a kami tener_ __  
_todas mis opciones_ _  
_ _todo siempre tiene un fin._

 

 _Hoy al latir te siento más_ __  
_ahora dime:_ _  
_ _¿dónde vaaaas?_

 

 _En algún lugar,_ __  
_se que al fin me esperan_ __  
_ya me llega su canción_ _._ __  
_Quiero un nuevo hogar_ __  
_donde estar a salvo_ _  
_ _y vivir con ilusión._

 

 _Ven, llévame no quiero más_ __  
_solo dime:_ _  
_ _¿dónde vaaaaas?_

 

 _En mis padres,_ __  
_una vez quizás también hallé el amor._ __  
_Son mis padres_ _  
_ _una puerta siempre abierta a mis recuerdooos_ _._

 

 _Debo caminar_ __  
_no perder el norte_ _  
_ _sabe kami a dónde voy…_

 

 _Cuanto dejo atrás_ __  
_es también mi suerte_ _  
_ _¡tengo que saber quien soooy!_

 

 _Sí, debo echar a andar_ __  
_no podré parar._ __  
_¡Ven y sígueme al compáaas_ __  
_y mi canción_ _  
_ _sabráaaas!"_

 

* * *

 

 

Zoro llegó a la capital, con dificultades porque se perdía a cada giro en esquina que hacía. Finalmente, encontró una estación en la que coger un tren para luego hacer transbordo en barco.

\- Si no tienes visado de salida, ¡no hay billete!¡Largo de aquí, vagabundo!

\- Vuelve a llamarme eso y te- pero antes de que pudiera desenfundar las katanas, una mujer pelirroja le habló.

\- Psss, sé discreto. Conozco a un hombre que puede ayudarte. Recurre a Sanji, el te puede ayudar, se oculta en el antiguo palacio. Pero no te has enterado por mí, ¿entendido? – Zoro asintió confuso - Hazme caso, he trabajado con él.

A pesar de la desconfianza que infundía aquella persona, Zoro decidió seguir sus indicaciones. Después de todo, a peor no podían ir las cosas.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Bien, sí… em… excelente - comentaba el rubio esbozando una falsa sonrisa muy ensayada mientras Franky se tiraba de los pelos. El penúltimo candidato estaba siendo despachado en ese mismo instante, conforme Sanji tachaba su nombre con rabia contenida en la lista sin modificar su serena apariencia. – Gracias, gracias… siguiente, por favor…

En ese momento, apareció el último candidato hasta la fecha. Un hombre moreno que se había teñido de verde con spray de laca de ese color. Era afeminado y sobreactuaba hasta las nauseas – Tío, soy yo, Roronoa Zoro – dijo con sensualidad.

\- No, no, no – repetía Franky entre dientes mientras se golpeaba la frente con el borde de la mesa.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Ya está, Sanji-bro, se acabó. Hemos gastado todo nuestro dinero en ese pulgoso teatro en ruinas, ¡¿y para qué? Seguimos sin un hombre que finja ser Roronoa – decía Franky, mientras salían del edificio.

\- Lo encontraremos, Franky, estará por aquí ante nuestras narices. No lo olvides, un vistazo a esta reliquia – dijo mientras sacaba la caja de música – y el Mihawk creerá que le llevamos al auténtico Roronoa – nada más terminar de hablar, chocó con un vagabundo - ¡Aparta de mi camino, mohoso!

\- ¿¡Cómo has dicho, pelo fregona!? – respondió éste

\- ¡¿Pelo fregona?! ¡Pero serás...! – a estas alturas el joven vagabundo ya estaba yéndose.

\- Venga, déjalo, bro, tenemos trabajo que hacer – comentó Franky mientras sujetaba al rubio. Éste asintió aunque refunfuñando.

 

* * *

 

 

Al llegar al palacio, Chopper se coló entre los tablones de una puerta que había sido tapiada muchos años atrás. Zoro, incapaz de hacerle volver, sacó sus katanas y retiró los tablones.

Entró tras él y comenzó a caminar por el palacio. Una extraña sensación lo envolvía. Sentía que ya había estado allí antes, lo cual era imposible, porque ahí sólo había estado la nobleza, y él era un vagabundo, o bien los rebeldes cuando lo atacaron y él era demasiado joven para haber sido uno de ellos por esa época. Además, los criados no tenían acceso a las zonas lujosas, sólo los encargados de limpiarlas, y como hemos dicho antes, él era demasiado joven para eso. No tenía sentido. Pero aquella sensación no le abandonaba. Aquellos espejos gigantescos, y lámparas de araña doradas… todo le resultaba familiar.

Evidentemente no quedaba rastro de muebles u objetos valiosos, todo lo saqueable había sido saqueado.

Una extraña pero familiar melodía surgió en su cabeza al llegar al gran salón de baile. Confundido comenzó a dejarse llevar por la melodía y las palabras salían de su boca sin pensar…

 

_(Zoro cantando)_

" _Dulce voz,_ __  
_ven a mi,_ __  
_haz que el alma recuerde,_ __  
_oigo aun cuanto oí,_ _  
__una vez en diciembre._

 

 _Quién me abraza con amor,_ __  
_veo prados alrededor,_ __  
_esa gente tan feliz,_ _  
_ _son sombras para mi._ _"_

 

De repente, ante sus ojos una fantasía cobró vida. Vio a los nobles, bailando, a una niña pequeña de pelo negro azulado bailando con un hombre mayor, podría ser su padre. Ambos se le acercaron y dejando caer una réplica del colgante que llevaba puesto, sus ropas harapientas pasaron a ser ropas nobles. La muchacha le cogió de las manos y comenzó a bailar con él, con su pequeño pero elegante vestido rosa ondeando con cada giro. Él nunca había podido aprender a bailar, pero lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, como por ciencia infusa.

 

 _"Quien me abraza con amor,_ __  
_veo prados alrededor,_ __  
_esa gente tan feliz,_ _  
_ _son sombras para mi._

 

 _Cuanto fue no murió,_ __  
_como fuego que prende._ __  
_Volverá esa voz,_ __  
_cuando llegue diciembre._ __  
_oigo aun cuanto oí,_ _  
_ _una vez en diciembre."_

 

Poco a poco, la fantasía de desvaneció, sus ropas volvieron a estar mugrientas y aquella niña desapareció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una voz grave y masculina le sacó del trance - ¡EH! ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!

Sin pensárselo siquiera Zoro salió corriendo, dejando caer accidentalmente su bandana, pero por alguna razón el palacio se había movido y la salida ya no estaba donde antes.

Los dos extraños corrieron tras él, él más joven adelantó al otro a gran velocidad y sin esfuerzo alguno - ¡EH! ¡Para, para, para, para, para, para!

Zoro se encontró de frente con un gran tapiz en lugar de la puerta que estaba buscando. "Estúpido sentido de la orientación por qué me fallas ahora." Pensó.

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria así que desenfundó sus armas y se giró hacia al posible atacante.

\- ¡Espera un momento, espera, joder! – el extraño había recogido su bandana.

Al ver que el atacante no iba armado, Zoro envainó las armas. "¿Es el imbécil de antes…?"

\- Dí, cómo has entrado a… aquí – preguntó el rubio mientras le cambiaba la cara por completo.

 

(POV Sanji)

 

No era posible. Aquel era el vagabundo de hacía un rato, pero ahora sin la bandana tenía un aspecto totalmente distinto. Principalmente porque su pelo era verde, VERDE. Como el que corría por la sangre de los Roronoa. Justo destrás de ese hombre estaba un tapiz de la propia familia. Podía comparar al niño que había en él representado con el hombre que tenía delante y, joder, era prácticamente idéntico. No podía estar teniendo tanta suerte.

Un cachorro de reno empezó a gruñirle, pero de las cosas surrealistas que le habían pasado ese día, esa no era la peor.

Pocos segundos más tarde, Franky llegó hasta donde él se encontraba acalorado.

\- Disculpa tío, si mi bro, te estaba molestando – dijo el peliazul.

 

(POV general)

 

Sanji se acercó a Franky y le dijo al oído con una amplia pero cautelosa sonrisa - ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?

\- Mmm.. no – respondió el otro. A lo que Sanji resopló y le puso las gafas que llevaba hasta ahora el otro en la frente – Sí, ¡SÍ!

\- ¿Eres Sanji?

\- Puede… eso depende de quién le ande buscando – respondió con una sonrisa galante, mientras se acercaba con paso cauto pero seguro al espadachín.

\- Me llamo Ronoa, y necesito papeles para viajar. Una pelirroja me ha dicho que eres tú con quien debo hablar.

\- ¡Nami-swaaaaann! E-espera, ¿dices que te llamas "RONOA"? – dijo intentando contener una risotada.

\- Sí – respondió con sequedad y desconfianza, aún con la mano en la empuñadura de la katana.

\- Hmm… - pensativo y aguantándose una sonrisa comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor observándole. Sin duda, si ese tío accedía a sus planes, podían conseguir la recompensa que se ofrecía. Era el vivo retrato del chaval del tapiz.

\- ¿¡Por qué giras a mi alrededor, acaso eres un buitre en otra vida!?

\- ¡Cállate, marimo, no es asunto tuyo!

\- ¡Es Ronoa, no marimo, ¿a quién llamas tú marimo?!

Sanji se calmó por el bien de la misión respirando hondo y volvió a mirarle a los ojos con calma y determinación – Es sólo que te pareces tanto a… y… NO IMPORTA – añadió sonriente – A ver, ¿has dicho sobre papeles para viajar? – en ese momento Franky se acercó a ellos, con Chopper en brazos lamiéndole la cara.

\- Sí, quiero ir a Japón.

\- ¡¿Que quieres ir a Japón?! – Sanji sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad en ese momento. Miró a Franky con complicidad pero este ni siquiera le estaba mirando, estaba entretenido jugando con el reno – encantador… - susurró dándole unas palmaditas al peliazul en el hombro.

\- Ahá.

\- Déjame preguntarte algo… "RONOA", ¿no? – dijo con suspicacia - ¿hay algún nombre o similar que acompañe a eso?

\- Lo cierto es… te va a parecer una locura pero… no tengo ni idea. Fui encontrado vagando sin rumbo cuando tenía 11 años.

\- ¿Y… previamente, antes de los 11 años?

\- ¡Que no me acuerdo! Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi pasado.

\- Eso es… perfecto… - comentó disimuladamente Sanji.

\- Sólo tengo esta pista al respecto. "Juntos en Japón". – dijo mostrándole el colgante en forma de espada – Así que, ¿puedes ayudarme o no?

\- Franky , dame los billetes – susurró a su compañero –claro, nos gustaría, y aunque parezca extraño… nosotros también vamos a Japón. Y tengo 3 pasajes de tren aquí. Desgraciadamente el tercero es para… Roronoa – dijo con mirada inquisitiva.

Ambos amigos agarraron cada uno de un brazo a Zoro y lo llevaron consigo.

\- Vamos a reunir al joven Roronoa con su tío – dijo Franky sobreactuando.

\- Y sabes, tú te das un aire – sonrió el rubio.

\- El mismo pelo verde, ¡único!

\- ¡El de los Roronoa!

\- La sonrisa torcida de Mihawk…

\- La nariz de Koshiro…

\- Oh… y los ojos negros de la princesa Kuina… - el poder de camelo de Franky era asombroso.

\- Tienes la misma edad, el mismo tipo de físico – sugería Sanji despreocupadamente.

Sin embargo, Zoro aún desconfiaba – ¿Intentáis decirme que creéis que YO soy Roronoa Zoro?

El rubio empezaba a perder la paciencia. Siendo tan evidente y beneficioso para todos, por qué este tal Ronoa no lo aceptaba sin más. No podía hablarle de la recompensa, sería otro más a dividir pero aún así, él podría llegar a ser de la nobleza, ¡¿por qué no se dejaba manejar como el resto?! - Sólo pretendo decirte que he visto a cientos, miles de tíos de toda la región y ninguno se parecía al heredero tanto como tú. Mira el puto retrato.

\- Desde el principio supe que tú estabas loco, ahora creo que ambos lo estáis.

Sanji le siguió - ¿¡Por qué, tú no recuerdas lo que te ocurrió!?

\- Nadie sabe lo que le pasó a ella, es una leyenda urbana a estas alturas, dicen que podría estar viva – añadió Franky – tú quieres ir a Japón y su única familia está en Japón. ¿No es demasiado casual?

\- ¿No has pensado que podría ser posible?

\- ¿Qué yo fuera un noble? Pues no sé, resulta raro pensar eso si siempre has vivido en una pocilga y te vistes con remiendos. Pero, claro, quién no desearía una vida tan acomodada y lujosa…

Sanji ya se había rendido prácticamente a estas alturas, no debía ser tan difícil de convencer. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Abandonó el lado del peliverde para intentar concentrarse y relajarse. Pero Franky continuó. - Y quizás esa vida… te esté esperando… - dijo sonriendo con amabilidad mientras señalaba el tapiz.

Sanji volvió a acoplarse al grupo – Nos encantaría ayudarte, peeeero – agarrando a Franky, lo sacó de escena - el tercer billete es para el heredero al trono. Buena suerte, marimo – añadió finalmente mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la salida, dejando a Zoro pensativo junto al tapiz.

\- Ala, ahí va otro candidato potencial. ¡Mierda, bro, ese era el mejor hasta hora!¡Si le hubieras contado nuestro brillante plan, quizás él-

\- Él sólo quiere ir a Japón, ¿por qué desprendernos de una gran parte de la recompensa?

\- Nos estamos precipitando, le hemos perdido y ¡sin actor no hay pasta, tío! - pero se interrumpió a sí mismo - ¿por qué sonríes?

\- Ya verás. 3..2..1… - y levantó los brazos al aire al tiempo en que oía al peliverde llamarle "¡Pelo fregona!", y la sonrisa cambió a un ceño fruncido y rechinar de dientes, pero antes de que pudiera enfadarse Franky le calmó.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Me llamabas? – contestó el rubio con falsa indiferencia.

\- Si yo no recuerdo quién soy, quién puede decir que no soy un príncipe, un heredero o yo qué sé, ¿no?

\- Ahá, continúa – respondió haciéndose el interesante.

\- Y si no soy el que buscan, ese tal Mihawk se dará cuenta y todo quedará en una honrada equivocación, ¿no?

\- Parece plausible.

\- Pero es que ERES TÚ – insistió Franky – En cualquier caso, irías a Japón.

\- Me parece bien – y sellaron el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

\- ¡Au! Joder, menudo apretón, so bestia.

\- Nenaza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen los reviews :)


	3. Capítulo 3

En algún lugar del inframundo las fuerzas que habían acabado una vez con la mayoría de los ascendientes de los Roronoa, despertaron ante la amenaza de un posible superviviente, y con ellas, Kurohige.

\- ¡Se suponía que había muerto! ¡Yo la arrastré conmigo hacia el fondo del río! – se mantuvo pensativo un tiempo, mientras las sombras terminaban de recomponer su demacrada y casi zombificada apariencia después de años muerto – El joven… ¡Sigue vivo!¡Pero no por mucho tiempo!¡Acabad con ese incordio de chico, sin piedad!

 

* * *

 

Una vez subidos al tren, Zoro ya podía relajarse. Emprendía un camino largo, pero las ganas de llegar a su destino y las numerosas opciones que ofrecía este nuevo acuerdo le prometían una oportunidad a su llegada, fuese como fuese.

Por supuesto, Chopper vino con ellos. Le había cogido cariño al bicho ese, incluso Franky lo cargaba en sus brazos la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, a Chopper no parecía hacerle mucha gracia Sanji. Por algo sería, así que Zoro prefirió desconfiar de él hasta nuevo aviso.

El camarote del que disponían era considerablemente amplio y tenía unos cómodos asientos en tonos rojizos, al igual que las paredes. La gran ventana permitía ver el paisaje boscoso nevado sin pasar frío.

Zoro ocupaba un asiento junto a la ventana, y Chopper el de enfrente, mientras que Franky estaba sentado junto a Chopper, lo que no dejó más remedio a Sanji que sentarse con Zoro.

 

\- La ventanilla para el ciervo. Genial.

\- No es un ciervo, es un reno – dijo Franky.

\- Lo que sea – respondió mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

Zoro se pasó la mitad del viaje tocando el colgante distraídamente hasta que Sanji le recriminó – Ya basta de toquetear eso, y siéntate erguido, no olvides que eres el heredero al trono ruso, joder.

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que los nobles hacen o dejan de hacer?

\- Es asunto mío saberlo – respondió con autosuficiencia, a lo que Zoro contestó con un gruñido gutural. Sanji suspiró y comenzó de nuevo – Oi, marimo, sólo intento ayudarte, ¿vale?

 

En ese momento, Franky despegó la vista de un periódico que estaba leyendo en ese momento para mirarlos y suspirar de cansancio.

 

\- "Sanji" – comenzó Zoro, recalcando su nombre, ya que prefería no decirlo - ¿crees que soy de la realeza?

\- Ya sabes que sí – sonrió falsamente.

\- Entonces, deja de darme órdenes o ordenaré que te ejecuten cuando lleguemos – esta vez la sonrisa de Zoro era real.

\- Ronoa – 1, Sanji -0 - comentó Franky mientras fingía leer el periódico y aguantándose la risa. A lo que el rubio le mandó una mirada asesina.

 

* * *

 

Aprovechando que Franky se había llevado a Chopper al vagón restaurante, Sanji se sentó frente a Zoro – Oye, creo que hemos empezado con mal pie.

\- Sí, pero te perdono.

\- ¿¡Cómo que me perdonas, pedazo de neandertal!?

\- Cállate, estás disgustando al heredero.

El rubio inspiró hondo para aguantarse las ganas de darle una patada en la sien – Bien, bien, me callaré. Me callaré si tú te callas.

\- Muy bien.

\- Bien.

\- Bien

\- Bien

\- ¡Bien!

 

Cada uno se puso a mirar a un punto opuesto del habitáculo.

 

\- ¿Tú tienes familia? - preguntó Zoro de repente.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – respondió molesto el rubio.

\- Era curiosidad, pero déjalo – contestó Zoro refunfuñando.

\- No… no, está bien, supongo… Mmm, solía tenerla. Fui pinche, ya sabes, ayudante de chef.

\- Seguro que eras un cocinero de mierda.

 

Sanji carraspeó intentando no matarlo antes de acabar de contar la historia.

 

\- El chef, Zeff, se llamaba, era como mi padre, aunque no lo era realmente. Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tranvía. Zeff… viajaba en el mismo vagón, y ni se planteó llevarme a un orfanato, simplemente me llevó con él. Trabajé y viví a su lado hasta…

\- ¿Hasta qué…? Oh, lo siento.

\- No importa – Respondió encendiéndose otro cigarrillo.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- ¡¿Por qué tantas preguntas?! ...21, casi 22 – respondió Sanji seriamente, dirigiéndole la mirada – ¿Y tú? – preguntó, más por educación que por curiosidad.

\- 21, casi recién cumplidos.

\- Soy mayor que tú – contestó el rubio sonriendo ligeramente.

\- ¿Y qué? Seguro que morirás antes.

\- ¡No si te mato yo ahora mismo, marimo de mierda! – respondió lanzándole una patada directa a la frente que Zoro interceptó con una de sus katanas aún enfundadas.

 

Sanji no se había parado a pensar en que realmente él pudiera usarlas. Pero claramente, estaba a la altura de sus habilidades de lucha. Esto podía ser interesante, el viaje ya parecía menos irritante tras este pequeño descubrimiento. Y parecía que era mutuo pues intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad mientras volvían a sus posiciones relajadas.

Estaban tan concentrados en ellos mismos que no se dieron cuenta de que Franky había visto el incidente desde la puerta.

 

Zoro se levantó y salió del camarote – voy a beber algo.

Franky asintió y se sentó junto a Sanji, con Chopper en su regazo, tras lo cual esbozó una sonrisa pícara y abrió de nuevo su periódico.

 

\- ¿Qué? Conozco esa cara, ¿qué?

\- ¿Una muda atracción homosexual? – respondió sin dejar de leer el periódico y apenas cambiando su expresión facial.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Ese tío huele mal, es feo, cabezota, maleducado, un vagabundo, irritante y carece de sentido de la orientación! – contestó dando por zanjado el tema y teniendo su contestación como irrefutable.

Franky giró su rostro hacia él y respondió – Ni siquiera has dicho que eres heterosexual.

Entrando parcialmente en pánico por lo absurdo de la situación, Sanji se limitó a contestar – Eso ya era evidente de por sí.

\- Sólo preguntaba – respondió el peliazul evitando sonreír.

\- Pff, atracción, RIDÍCULO.

 

* * *

 

Franky se encontraba dando un paseo por el pasillo cuando oyó una conversación ajena y descubrió que sus documentos falsificados no iban a valerles, ya que el mes anterior eran de un color pero ahora habían cambiado.

El plan había tornado un giro inesperado, pero decidieron esconderse en el furgón de carga.

Chopper, que iba mirando por la ventana, vio unas extrañas sombras rodeando el tren y comenzó a hacer ruidos para alertarles pero Franky estaba demasiado pendientes de las maletas, y Sanji estaba intentando despertar a Zoro.

 

\- Marimo, arriba – decía mientras le movía un poco

Zoro extendió los brazos de repente para estirarse y golpeó a Sanji en la nariz.

 

\- ¡Lo siento creí que eras otra personAh, bueno, eres tú, entonces da igual… –comentó el espadachín.

\- Venga, imbécil, hay que irse.

\- ¿A dónde? – respondió mientras se colocaba el abrigo verde.

\- Creo que me has roto la nariz.

\- Nenaza.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿El furgón de carga? ¿En serio? ¿Por casualidad, no pasará nada con nuestros billetes, verdad?

\- Pff, claro que no, qué cosas dices, marimo. Es sólo que no quiero que se te acerque la plebe, después de todo, eres de la familia real – a Sanji nunca le había fallado la labia y no iba a empezar ahora.

\- Tsk… - Zoro no se tragaba una sola palabra, pero no estaba en posición de discutir, realmente.

 

De repente, se oyó un gran estruendo que los hizo caer al suelo, cayendo Sanji sobre Zoros. 8 ojos atónitos contemplaron como se desprendía su vagón y la locomotora del resto del tren.

 

Franky corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la locomotora – Está en llamas, tenemos que saltar de este tren, ya.

Sanji corrió hasta él para ver qué estaba ocurriendo – Algo va mal, voy a echar un vistazo, ¡quedaos aquí y no hagáis estupideces! – saltó hacia el vagón de enfrente y se agarró a la escalerilla metálica; comenzó a trepar por ella esquivando como podía los trozos de carbón ardiente que saltaban de la locomotora. Poco a poco consiguió entrar en la cabina de mandos para descubrir que estaba vacía y los controles estaban inutilizados y carbonizados. Tenían que salir de allí, por lo que volvió con sus compañeros.

 

\- Nadie está conduciendo el tren. Tenemos que saltar – se dirigió hacia la puerta del vagón y la abrió pero en lugar de la blanca y almohadillada nieve se encontró con un precipicio. El tren estaba cruzando un puente en ese momento.

\- Tú primero, cara arroba.

\- Desacoplaremos el vagón – replicó el rubio. Pero cuando llegó al enganche estaba recubierto por algún tipo de fundición.

\- ¡Franky traeme un hacha, un hierro o lo que sea! – gritó el cocinero. Franky le pasó un martillo que encontró en una caja de herramientas pero tras un par de golpes de rompió - ¡VAMOS!¡Tiene que haber algo mejor ahí dentro!

 

Finalmente, alguien hizo caso a Chopper, que llevaba 20 minutos gruñendo a una caja de madera. Zoro la abrió y descubrió que dentro había dinamita. No tenía con qué encenderla pero puede que alguno de ellos sí.

 

\- ¡Ten!

Sanji la cogió, sacó el mechero y la encendió – Esto servirá – contestó, la colocó como pudo y subió corriendo al vagón de nuevo - ¡Corred, corred, corred!

 

Se ocultaron tras unas cajas para protegerse de la explosión.

 

\- ¿Qué os enseñan en esos orfanatos? – dijo el rubio y puso el brazo sobre los hombros de Zoro para obligarle a agacharse algo más.

 

Tras la explosión, ni siquiera se desprendió pero quedó gravemente dañado y la mitad estaba cubierto por las llamas.

 

\- ¡MIERDA!¡¿Qué hacemos?!

\- ¡Aparta, cocinero! – Zoro desenvainó las katanas y con 3 tajos se deshizo por fin de la unión.

\- Zoro-bro, eres la hostia –comentó Franky poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

\- No os preocupéis, hay mucha vía por delante, se deslizará hasta detenerse – comentó Sanji intentando parecer despreocupado.

 

Pero cuando fijaron la vista en el horizonte, descubrieron que se aproximaban a un puente semi-destruído y si seguían en el vagón para entonces caerían a una muerte segura.

 

\- ¿Qué decías? – respondió Zoro.

 

Sus ojos azules avistaron entonces una cadena de hierro unida a un gancho. Si coneguía lanzarla y hacer que se enganchase a las vías podría frenar el tren un antes de que llegase al puente.

 

\- Tengo una idea, Franky, ayúdame con esa cadena – Sanji se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del vagón. Pero Franky se tropezó y cayó dentro de una de las cajas.

 

Al ver esto, Zoro recogió la cadena y corrió hacia Sanji.

 

\- ¡No estaba hablando contigo, alga! – gritó Sanji semicolgado del vagón.

\- ¡Franky no puede ahora, cejillas! – respondió el otro mientras le daba el gancho. Lo ató como pudo a una de las barras de la parte de abajo del tren, pero un trozo de hierro se desprendió de la parte delantera y salió disparado hacia él.

 

Habría muerto de no haber sido porque Zoro le agarró de la corbata y le levantó hasta ponerlo a su altura. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos. Había sido un acto puramente instintivo por parte de Zoro pero había significado la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para Sanji, y no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Decirle gracias sería alimentar su ego, pero quizás la situación lo requería y no decirlo iba a ser peor; sin embargo, las palabras parecían no salir de su boca. Ojos negros se buscaron en ojos azules, y hubo una especie de entendimiento mutuo silencioso.

En ese momento, el trozo de hierro que había salido disparado golpeó el tronco de un árbol y arrancó un gran trozo de él.

 

\- Y pensar que ese podrías haber sido tú – comentó Zoro. Terminó de levantar a Sanji y se alejó para comprobar que Chopper estaba bien.

\- Si salimos de ésta, recuérdame agradecértelo – respondió el rubio.

 

Ambos se prepararon y empujaron el resto de la cadena fuera del vagón. Ésta hizo de ancla y se enganchó en la propia vía, pero el tren llevaba tanta velocidad que consiguió arrancarla. El tirón de la propia cadena desestabilizó el coche y les hizo tambalearse y caerse. El vagón giró sobre sí mismo, frenando parcialmente y dando vía libre para un salto más o menos peligroso. Pero en esos momentos era la opción más segura.

Los 4 saltaron y cayeron sobre la mullida nieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen los reviews :)


	4. Capítulo 4

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Zoro tras un largo rato caminando en la nieve.

\- Según mis cálculos – respondió Franky mirando el mapa – cerca de la frontera con Corea.

\- ¿Vamos a ir andando hasta Japón?

\- ¿Eres idiota? Hay un mar de por medio, no podrías hacerlo ni aunque quisieses – respondió Sanji – Iremos en barco desde la costa coreana.

\- ¿Vamos a recorrer Corea andando? - dijo Zoro sarcásticamente

\- No, estúpido, iremos en bus.

\- No quiero volver a subirme a un tren en mi puta vida – comentó Franky, llevando a Chopper en brazos una vez más.

\- En bus. Fantástico.

 

Las relaciones grupales no es que hubiesen mejorado mucho a pesar de ese momento íntimo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, en el tren.

Finalmente, encontraron un lugar en el que hacer un descanso hasta la estación de autobús: un pequeño puente cubierto en el que sentarse un rato. Además, parecía un oasis en medio de la nada, hasta el tiempo allí había mejorado. Ya no estaban rodeados de capas y capas de nieve, se trataba de un clima más otoñal.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Oh, Rrrrrrooooooobin… ¡SUUUUUPEEEERRRRR! ¡Franky está en camino!

\- ¿Quién es Robin? – preguntó Zoro.

\- ¿Qué quién es Robin?¡Es una mujer de armas tomar!, es algo siniestra y sexy.

\- Es un tierno pastelito, una taza de chocolate caliente tras un largo paseo por la nieve, un decadente pastel relleno de nata montada, oh, Robin-chwan…

\- Sanji-bro, que es una persona, no un souflé...

\- No sé para qué pregunto – respondió el espadachín.

\- Es una de las consejeras de Mihawk, confía mucho en ella.

\- Pensé que íbamos a verle a él. ¿Cook?

 

Sanji, que estaba pensando en un plan de huída, pues parecía que iban a descubrir el plan, reaccionó ante la voz de Zoro.

 

\- Nadie puede ver a Mihawk si no pasa primero por Nico Robin. Ya sabes, si no cree que seas tú…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No me dijiste que tenía que demostrar nada en Rusia! ¡Esto no entraba en el trato! – respondió Zoro acercándose al cocinero e invadiendo su espacio vital hasta estar casi nariz con nariz con él.

\- Vale, vale, tienes razón en eso por mucho que me joda admitirlo. Hay otra parada en el viaje antes de descubrir quién eres realmente – contestó el rubio acortando más si era posible la distancia, mirándole a los ojos y sintiéndose algo incómodo por ello.

Zoro debía sentir lo mismo porque se apartó una zancada de el hacia detrás - Soy un vagabundo huérfano que no sabe comportarse, como TÚ dices, ¡¿cómo voy a demostrar una mierda?! – Se dio la vuelta y fue junto a Franky y Chopper, que estaban en el puente.

 

\- Bro, estás muy tenso. ESTÁIS muy tensos. – sacó una guitarra de madera - ¿quieres que toque algo?

\- Casi que no, pero lo agradezco igualmente.

\- Muy bien – dijo, y guardó la guitarra de nuevo en la maleta.

 

Un agradable silencio les rodeó, hasta que Franky volvió a hablar.

 

\- Yo era miembro de la corte imperial, ¿sabes?

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? – respondió con una sonrisa y Zoro se la devolvió.

 

Y volvieron a compartir el silencio, hasta que Sanji se les acercó.

 

\- ¿Listo para convertirte en Roronoa Zoro?- A lo que él respondió con un gruñido gutural y se alejó.

\- No queda nada para ti allí atrás, bro, sigue andando, todo está en Japón.

Tras unos segundos pensativo, el aludido respondió – Muy bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _En palacio vivías muy feliz_

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _¿En un palacio fui… muy feliz?_

 

 _(Franky)_ __  
_Es verdad._ _  
_ _Un caballo tenías para ti._

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _¿Sólo para mí?_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _De un color_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Sin igual._

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Tu ausencia de orientación…_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Fue sin parangón._

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _¿Hice mal?_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Un follón._

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Alguna vez mereciste un buen sermón._

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Si miras hacia atrás_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Tu gran verdad sabrás._

 

 _(Franky y Sanji)_ _  
_ _Hay mucho que enseñar, pon atención y aprenderás._

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _Vamos allá._

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Bien, anchos hombros bien atrás._

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Erguido vas._

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _¿Cómo va?_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Bueno…_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Y al saludar_

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _¿Qué va a pasar?_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Apretón pero cortés_

 

 _(Franky y Sanji)_ _  
_ _Comportarse fácil es_

 

 _(Franky)_ __  
_Si yo he sabido hacerlo_ _  
_ _Tú sabrás hacerlo_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Hay en ti recuerdos_

 

 _(Franky y Sanji)_ _  
_ _No hay más que verlo_

 

_(Franky)_

_Fíjate en mis pasos con virtud_

 

 _(Franky y Sanji)_ _  
_ _Y sabrás hacerlo tú_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _A ver, los codos, ponte bien_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _No sorbas esa anchoa_

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _Y, ¿qué más da la anchoa?_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Así lo dice un Roronoa_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _El samovar_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _El caviar_

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _¿Después a descansar?_

 

 _(Franky y Sanji)_ _  
_ _No sin antes recordar_

 

_(Franky)_

_Si yo he sabido hacerlo_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Si él sabe cómo hacerlo_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Tú sabrás hacerlo_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Tú sabrás hacerlo_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Pon tu clase en ello_

 

 _(Franky y Sanji)_ _  
_ _Aprende a hacerlo_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Un pequeño cambio_

 

 _(Franky y Sanji)_ __  
_De actitud_ _  
_ _Y sabrás hacerlo tú._

 

 _(Franky)_ __  
_Ahora hay que memorizar los nombres de la realeza._ _  
__Primero está_   _Donquixote Homing_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Con Matriarca Donquixote_

 

 _(Franky)_ __  
_Luego Otohime_ _  
_ _Y el viejo tío Neptuno con su vodka_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _¿Nos sigues, Marimo?_

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _No_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _El barón Dalton_

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _¿Era?_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Un armario empotrado_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
__El conde San_   _Jalmack_

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _Tenía..._

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _bigote_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _El conde San Mjosgard_

 

 _(Sanji)_ _  
_ _Rey de Arabasta_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Se ha vuelto gordo, el muy patán_

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _Su hija era Vivi-chan_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _¿Cómo sabe de Vivi-chan?_

 

 _(Zoro)_ __  
_Si tú has sabido hacerlo_ _  
_ _Yo ya puedo hacerlo_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Eso es sorprendente_

 

 _(Zoro)_ __  
_Está en mi mente_ _  
_ _No es un simple cambio de actitud_

 

 _(Franky y Sanji)_ __  
_Nadie aprende como tú._ _  
_ _Si yo he sabido hacerlo_

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _Si yo he sabido hacerlo_

 

 _(Franky y Sanji)_ _  
_ _Tú sabrás hacerlo_

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _Tú sabrás hacerlo_

 

 _(Franky y Sanji)_ _  
_ _No será difícil_

 

 _(Franky, Zoro y Sanji)_ _  
_ _No hay más que verlo_

 

 _(Franky)_ _  
_ _Es un simple cambio_

 __  
_(Franky, Zoro y Sanji)_ _  
_ _De actitud_

 

 _(Franky y Sanji)_ _  
_ _Sólo hay que quererlo_

 

 _(Zoro)_ _  
_ _Muy en serio_

 

_(Franky, Zoro y Sanji)_

_Y sabrás hacerlo tú_

 

* * *

 

 

Tras coger un bus hasta la costa, cogieron un barco mercante que iba hasta las costas niponas. A Zoro le entusiasmaba el mar, pero el camino había sido largo y estaba sudando como un pollo, por no hablar de que sus ropas apestaban y estaban sucias y raídas, como las de un vagabundo, evidentemente. Por lo que se dio una ducha rápida, y cuando acababa de salir prácticamente, llamaron a la puerta.

 

\- ¿Quién es? – respondió mientras se secaba la cara con la toalla.

\- Yo

 

Era el cocinero, su voz era inconfundible.

 

\- Tienes que ver esto, sal, venga.

\- Tsk… voy.

 

Se anudó la toalla a la cintura y salió secándose la cabeza con otra toalla más pequeña, pero aún caían gotas por su escultural torso.

A Sanji se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca, y casi deja caer lo que traía en los brazos, cuando le vio, pero se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo.

 

\- Toma – carraspeó mirando hacia otro lado– póntelo – y le lanzó el paquete, haciendo que Zoro soltase la pequeña toalla que tenía en la mano, para evitar que el paquete cayese al suelo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Un globo aerostático, ¿tú qué crees? No puedes ir con las pintas que has traído hasta aquí a partir de ahora. Tienes una imagen que dar. Tsk… sólo póntelo, ¿quieres?

\- Como quieras – respondió el espadachín encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien – contestó de la forma más natural posible el rubio, aún frente a él.

\- Mmmm… no es que pretenda echarte pero... tengo que quitarme la toalla para vestirme – comentó cautelosamente, pero Sanji parecía no pillarlo así que optó por ser algo más brusco – que estoy desnudo de cintura para abajo.

\- Oh, OH, joder, vale, sí, esto, am... – se dirigió hacia la salida sin saber muy bien qué decir, encendiéndose otro cigarrillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí - ¡Estaremos en cubierta, ven cuando estés listo! – gritó desde el pasillo.

 

Zoro se encontró sonriendo un poco para sí, pero sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación y volvió a fruncir su ceño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen los reviews :)


	5. Capítulo 5

Zoro vestía ahora ropas elegantes, que, para qué vamos a mentir, le sentaban como un guante. ¿De dónde lo habrían sacado sus compañeros de viaje? Prefería no saberlo.

Subió a cubierta y encontró a Franky y a Sanji muy concentrados jugando al ajedrez sobre un barril.

Carraspeó un poco para hacerse ver.

 

\- ¡Qué elegante, bro! – dijo Franky levantándose de su asiento – Ahora sí que pareces de la realeza. Bueno, o al menos, no un mendigo. Eso me recuerda… debes aprender a bailar.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Yo... yo no soy bueno en eso, créeme – respondió intentando hacerle cambiar de idea.

\- Por eso mismo debes aprender. ¿Sanji-bro? Haz los honores, por favor.

\- No sé por qué lo he visto venir… - suspiró el rubio mientras se acercaba a Zoro.

 

Sanji se colocó en la posición dominante y Zoro se dejó llevar porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

 

\- Y… 1,2,3,1,2,3… ¡No, NO! ¡Horrible, joder! ¡Bro, te toca a ti ser la parte que se deja llevar, piensa que Ronoa debe aprender!

 

El cocinero refunfuñó un poco pero aceptó a regañadientes. Notó como la mano del otro se colocaba en su cintura y colocó su mano sobre la del peliverde. Se sentía ridículo, eso o era vergüenza. Era incapaz de mirar a Zoro en ese momento.

Finalmente, Zoro comenzó el baile e intentaba no mirarle. Al ambiente estaba tan tenso que Sanji sentía que debía decir algo.

 

\- Me alegro de que fuese de tu talla.

\- Sí, ha sido una casualidad.

\- Aunque le quedaba mejor a la percha.

\- Cállate – respondió Zoro y ambos rieron un poco.

\- No se me da bien hacer cumplidos a hombres – comentó Sanji

\- No me había dado cuenta. Para nada.

 

Mientras bailaban el waltz, Franky canturreaba acompañando la melodía con su guitarra acústica.

 

" _No imaginé_

_Lo que ahora sé_

_Me basta con mirar._

_Radiante está_

_De tan feliz,_

_Dispuesto a conquistar._

_Me equivoqué,_

_Mi plan falló,_

_Pues quiere al fin amar._

_Flam, ¿cómo has podido?_

_¿Dónde te has metido?_

_Jamás debimos empezar"_

 

\- Me siento un poco… mareado - comentó Zoro algo nervioso.

\- ¿Te da vueltas la cabeza?

\- Sí

\- A mí también… - respondió el rubio intentando no sonrojarse - debe ser por las vueltas. Tal vez… deberíamos parar.

\- Ya hemos parado.

 

Sus ojos azules eran incapaces de abandonar los negros ojos que tenían delante, y la proximidad de sus cuerpos le embriagaba a niveles que le resultaban incomprensibles. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí exactamente?

 

\- Ronoa… yo…

\- ¿Sí?

 

Sintió el irrefrenable deseo de acortar por completo la distancia, pero cuando ya se encontraba a mitad de camino, su heterosexualidad aún latente le apartó.

 

\- Lo estás haciendo bien – contestó Sanji, y, con un par de palmaditas de ánimo el el brazo a su compañero, volvió dentro del barco.

 

Un par de metros tras ellos, Franky se tiraba de los pelos de rabia mientras sujetaba a Chopper que parecía compartir el sentimiento.

 

* * *

 

 

En la habitación que compartían había dos literas y un colchón suelto. Franky había sido listo y se había cogido la litera de arriba nada más llegar. Zoro, haciendo uso de su chantaje "soy de la realeza" consiguió la de abajo, lo que dejó a Sanji con el colchón mugriento.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, se quedó dormido en seguida, mientras que Franky y Zoro permanecieron despiertos un rato más. Mientras charlaban, Chopper se puso a husmear por toda la habitación, hasta que encontró la bolsa de viaje de Sanji y se metió dentro, con tan mala suerte que se volcó. Pero en el proceso, dejó al descubierto una pequeña caja de música.

Zoro la recogió y Chopper le miró con expectación.

 

\- ¿Eso es un joyero? ¿Por qué tiene Sanji-bro un joyero?

\- No creo que sea un joyero… - contestó el espadachín. Ese pequeño objeto le transmitía una extraña sensación, la misma que había experimentado en aquel palacio.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

\- No lo sé…. Quizás… algo con un significado oculto… - entonces, rió – ¡Chopper no me chupes los pies!

\- Deberíamos descansar, bro.

 

Ambos se metieron en sus respectivas literas y Chopper se acurrucó junto a Zoro.

 

* * *

 

 

Pero el mal nunca descansa, no cuando una promesa debe mantenerse y de ella depende la vida de un hombre. Kurohige volvió a mandar más sombras, más oscuridad, para envolver al último descendiente de la dinastía Roronoa. No descansaría tranquilo hasta que ese joven, ahora convertido en un hombre, acabase muerto.

 

* * *

 

 

Las sombras llegaron al barco, y encontraron la habitación en la que descansaban los tres hombres. Una vez localizaron a Zoro, se introdujeron en un boca aprovechando un bostezo y crearon en un mente una peligrosa fantasía.

Zoro se encontraba en un prado multicolor, rodeado de plantas que jamás había visto, olores nuevos y elementos visuales fantásticos. Le inundó una sensación de paz y armonía total con el entorno, como si estuviese drogado o algo parecido. Nada le preocupaba y sentía que nada malo podía pasarle. Debía de estar soñando. Nunca había estado en un lugar así. Una niña apareció junto a un camino y le pidió que le siguiese. Era la misma niña que había visto y con la que había bailado en aquel salón de baile, en aquella fantasía. Debía estar relacionado, tenía que seguirla. Ella simbolizaba estabilidad y felicidad para él, pero ¿por qué?

 

* * *

 

 

¿Qué demonios podía haber despertado al rubio? Mientras intentaba separar los párpados, vio la figura de Chopper golpeándole con sus pequeños cuernos. ¿Qué ocurría ahora?

 

* * *

 

 

La niña le guiaba por una especie de campo de flores, cuando de repente aparecieron dos figuras masculinas y una femenina. La femenina tenía su mismo color de pelo y por alguna razón algo le decía que era su madre.

\- ¿Mamá… ?

\- ¡Ven hermanito! – gritó la niña de pelo negro azulado.

 

* * *

 

 

Finalmente, Sanji se despertó - ¿¡Qué cojones pasa ahora!? – Dirigió su mirada a través de la habitación y descubrió lo que ocurría – MARIMO.

Corrió hacia cubierta chocándose con todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Había tormenta y el barco no hacía más que moverse.

 

* * *

 

 

Zoro obedeció a la que parecía ser su hermana pequeña y se acercó a ellos, cuando de repente el suelo que había bajo sus pies se hundió, y cayó en agua helada, sentía como su piel se resquebrajaba y se le entumecían las extremidades, pero sólo podía pensar en salvar a aquellos extraños. Vio lo que parecía ser un vestido hundirse y fue tras él. Tenía que salvarla. Por lo menos a ella. Sólo a ella si era necesario. Algo se lo decía.

Cuando consiguió aferrarse a él, la niña que lo llevaba puesto y que parecía inconsciente, abrió los ojos de golpe y eran negros, la absoluta oscuridad, y su piel se tornó negra como el carbón, para luego esbozar una siniestra sonrisa también negra. Agarró a Zoro con brazos y piernas y lo hundió poco a poco hasta el fondo del lago, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para soltarse, pues estaba inmovilizado. Sentía cómo sus pulmones ardían y su visión se nublaba. Lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue aquellos ojos negros.

Y, de repente, luz. No demasiada, pero no era oscuridad.

 

* * *

 

\- Marimo, vamos despiértate – Sanji repetía una y otra vez las compresiones de pecho y el boca a boca sin éxito – Vamos, no me hagas esto. ¡Abre los ojos, joder!

Casi al borde del llanto, introdujo aire una última vez en la cavidad bucal del espadachín. Y éste tosió. Una sola vez, con la que escupió bastante agua. Y de repente, abrió los ojos como platos y entró en pánico.

\- ¡Para, para, para, para! – repitió el cocinero mientras le sujetaba los brazos al suelo y le impedía levantarse – PARA – dijo una última vez más sereno y recobrando el aliento. El peliverde se relajó y se quedó quieto, lo que permitió a Sanji caer sobre él, haciendo que ambos formasen una cruz. Estaba exhausto, pero feliz.

Pero no se esperaba que lo siguiente que pasara fuera que el marimo llorase. Era un lloro muy débil, no le había oído, lo había sentido al estar sobre su tripa. Se levantó rápidamenta y ayudó a levantarse a Zoro. Éste en encorvó y dejó caer todo su peso sobre sus rodillas, mientras se sujetaba en ellas con las manos y reprimía el llanto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has acabado en el agua? – preguntabó Sanji aún recuperando el aliento, e intentando no congelarse ya que estaba empapado.

\- ¿Cómo has logrado sacarme? – respondió sin siquiera mirarle.

\- No preguntes – ante la contestación, el espadachín se limitó a asentir en silencio.

De repente, se abalanzó sobre el rubio y lo abrazó colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros del cocinero. Sanji, petrificado, le devolvió el abrazo tan rápido como su cerebro le permitió, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, agarrándole la espalda con las manos pegándolo a sí mismo. Ambos empapados, la lluvia no ayudando a secarlos, sus cuerpos presionados el uno contra el otro, y sin embargo, Sanji no estaba pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría desprenderse de sus ropas, sino en qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo.

\- La niña, yo conozco a esa niña

\- ¿Qué niña, de qué estás hablando?

\- El agua estaba tan fría, yo no podía haberla salvado, pero debí intentarlo.

\- Hey, hey, no llores, ha sido una pesadilla. Estoy, estoy aquí ¿vale? – Y poco a poco Zoro fue calmándose sobre el rubio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen los reviews :)


	6. Capítulo 6

En algún lugar de Japón, Nico Robin se encargaba de despachar amablemente a otro falso candidato.

 

\- No dejes pasar a ningún hombre más. Estoy cansado.

\- Vuestro sobrino sigue ahí fuera

\- O quizás no

\- Como queráis – y con estas palabras, Nico Robin abandonó la oscura estancia.

 

* * *

 

 

- ¿Se supone que conocí en algún momento a esa tal Nico Robin? ¿Y si no me reconoce? ¿Qué le digo, que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado?

\- A mí no me parece una mala estrategia, sinceramente – dijo Franky – No quieres mentir, no mientas, limítate a responder las preguntas teóricas con lo que te ha enseñado Sanji-bro y las demás con lo que tengas dentro de ti.

\- Esto va a dolerme.

 

Franky llamó a la puerta de aquella lujosa casa. Algo oscura para su gusto, pero elegante, sin duda.

Frente a nosotros, una mujer esbelta y alta apareció. Su cabello era oscuro, largo y liso, con un recortado flequillo muy japonés.

 

\- ¡SUUUUUPEEEEERRR! ¡Robin estás tan arrebatadora como siempre!

\- Y tú tan adulador – respondió la mujer con una amable pero templada sonrisa – Qué inesperado. ¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita?

\- ¡Robin-chwaaaannnn! Encantado de conocerla , señorita, permita que me presente – comenzó a hablar Sanji con la voz más seductora que supo imitar.

\- Aparta, Sanji-bro, que esta buenorra mujer y yo tenemos que ponernos al día.

\- Ugh

\- Pasad, por favor, no os quedéis en la puerta, haré algo de té.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Permite que te presente al príncipe Roronoa Zoro, heredero al trono de Rusia – comenzó a hablar Franky.

\- Desde luego… se parece a él – respondió la mujer mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Zoro - Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, lo admito. Pero también se parecían los otros 4000.

 

Una vez hubo terminado de observarle, tomó asiento en una butaca morada, e hizo una señal para que se sentaran los demás. Su mirada parecía cálida pero en realidad era fría e impasible. Observaba cada uno de los movimientos de los asistentes. Era una estratega nata y una experta mentalista, era evidente, Sanji se había dado cuenta. Prefirió no ser blanco de su inquisitoria mirada y se quedó de pie frente a la chimenea, observando la decoración.

 

\- ¿Cómo te gusta el té, Roronoa Zoro?

\- No me gusta el té, soy más de alcohol fuerte o nada.

\- Muy bien – contestó con algo que se parecía ligeramente a una sonrisa. La ronda de preguntas teóricas estaba a punto de comenzar.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Finalmente, te voy a hacer una pregunta que no suelo hacer, pero creo que es necesaria. ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar de palacio el día de la revuelta?

 

Sanji quería pegarse un tiro, esa era la única pregunta que no habían previsto y ahora dependían enteramente de la imaginación de ese idiota. Estupendo. Fantástico. Maravilloso.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio reinó en la habitación. Todo estaba perdido. De repente, Zoro comenzó a hablar.

 

\- Había un chico… de mi edad… por aquel entonces, claro. Tenía una estúpida ceja rizada en el extremo exterior… Él… era un sirviente, o algo así… Y… abrió una pared.

 

Sanji sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Ese era él, le estaba describiendo a él. Podría habérselo inventado ahora mismo, si no hubiera sido por el detalle de la pared. Nadie podía haber sabido lo de la puerta secreta.

 

\- Sé que es una estupidez, suena muy tonto, pero es lo único que recuerdo y si no te sirve, lo siento, pero no hay más que esto.

\- ¿Y bien, es un Roronoa?- preguntó Franky

\- Bueno – se puso en pie – ha contestado bien a todo… - y esta vez esbozó una sonrisa real a Franky.

\- Haha, ¡genial! Bueno, ¿cuándo iremos a ver a Mihawk?

\- Me temo – comenzó la frase con una expresión bastante más triste – que eso no va a ser posible. Mihawk no desea ver a más candidatos.

\- Vamos, preciosa, tienes que ayudar a este muchacho, se está dejando el corazón en el camino. Busca a su familia – Franky intentó convencerla acariciándole el brazo.

La mujer suspiró y miró tiernamente al peliazul – Esta noche hay una exhibición de esgrima y otras habilidades de espada y similares en el teatro. Mihawk estará allí, no se pierde ni una – y le guiñó un ojo a Franky.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Conseguido! ¡Esta noche vemos a Mihi-bro! - canturreó el peliazul mientras levantaba a Sanji de un abrazo - ¡Vamos a ser ricos!

\- ¡Franky, suéltame! Suéltame, venga – y le soltó – él es el verdadero Roronoa Zoro.

\- Joder, ya ves, si hasta yo me lo he creído. Le hemos enseñado bien.

\- Robin nos quiere llevar de compras - comentó Zoro - no seré yo quien cargue las bolsas.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Gin)  
"¡Chicas!_

_(Robin)_  
Sé bienvenido a Japón.  
Es una flor de pasión  
Entérate bien  
Esto es Japón.  
Anda, ven.  
Te espera el gran  
Monte Fuji  
Japón es el rey del amor  
Lo canta Japón con fervor

 _(Gin y Kaya)_  
No hay tranquilidad  
Ni en Yakushima

_(Sophie y todos)_

_Pues todo Japón  
cantará en Kasuga-taisha_

_(Duval)_ _  
Japón es el rey de l'amour_

 _(Brook)_ _  
No cura el gran Brook su glamour_

 _(Usopp)_ _  
Hay tanto que ver_

 _(Nojiko)_ _  
En Atsuta Shrine_

 _(Shaky)_ _  
Pintar es en Japón un honor_

 _(Todos_ _)  
Japónes el rey del amor_

 _(Robin)_  
En un día gris  
Ven a Harajuku  
Donde en casa es no  
En Japón es sí

 _(Amazonas)_  
Ganas te vendrán  
Al ver un can can  
De bailar un can can

 _(Robin)_ _  
¡Un can can feliz!_

 _(Sanji)_  
_**Japón es la puerta a su hogar…**_  
_**Zoro, te voy a añorar…**_  
_**No hay más función…**_  
_**Al bajar el telón…**_

 _(Todos_ _)  
Japón es el rey del amor_

 _(Coby)_ _  
Aquí es preciosa cada flor_

 _(Boa)_ _  
Venid a bailar_

 _(Trafalgar)_ _  
No os perdáis el sabor_

 _(Todos)_ _  
De noches sin par_

 _(Kidd)_ _  
Donde todo es color_

 _(Todos)_  
Y nunca se apaga el ardor  
¡Japón es el rey…

 _(Sanji)_ _  
…Del a-_

 _Sophie y todos_ _:  
-mor!"_

 

* * *

 

 

Franky y Sanji esperaban al gran Roronoa Zoro en la escalinata del teatro y empezaban a impacientarse.

 

\- No tenemos por qué ponernos nerviosos en absoluto, él es el príncipe.

\- Ya lo sé, lo sé

\- No, no, no, no, tú no lo entiendes, es ÉL. Yo era el muchacho del palacio que le ayudó a escapar.

\- Pero tu ceja no es…

 

Sanji se levantó el flequillo y le enseñó el otro lado de la cara, esa ceja era de la que hablaba Zoro. Con los años, se había cambiado el flequillo de lado.

 

\- Eso significa – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa – que nuestro Ronoa es en realidad Roronoa, qué poca imaginación, por cierto… pero ha encontrado a su familia. Hemos encontrado al heredero del trono ruso… ¿Y… tú?

\- Yo saldré de su vida para siempre – respondió sécamente alejándose unos pasos de Franky.

\- Pero - y antes de poder continuar la frase, Sanji le interrumpió.

\- Los príncipes y los pinches, jamás se casan. Y menos con un hombre. No sería aceptado, lo sabes, y ya está.

\- Bro… - el peliazul de rascaba la nuca dudoso.

\- Esto seguirá adelante, nada es distinto – respondió con contundencia

\- Ahora que te has aclarado con tus sentimientos, ¿AHORA RENUNCIAS? – gritó Franky

\- NO LE HARÉ RENUNCIAR AL TRONO POR UNA VIDA DE POBREZA, YA LA HA LLEVADO. ES RIDÍCULO – contestó.

\- TIENES QUE DECÍRSELO

\- ¿Decirme qué? – dijo Zoro a escasos metros de ellos. Vestía un elegante smoking, parecido al de Sanji pero algo más oscuro.

Sanji, sobresaltado, se apresuró a salvar la situación – Lo.. Lo atractivo que estás. Mucho mejor que con esos harapos que llevabas cuando te encontré, encontramos, quiero decir.

\- ¿Aprendiendo a decir cumplidos a hombres?

\- Algo así – sonrió Sanji tímidamente

 

Robin apareció de la nada, vestida con un elegante y ajustado vestido púrpura y se agarró al hombro de Franky.

 

\- Deberíamos entrar – intervino Franky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen los reviews :)


	7. Capítulo 7

Conforme subían la gran escalinata dorada del teatro, Sanji no podía evitar reparar en la gran candidad de miradas depositadas en Zoro. Era un hombre atractivo, no cabía duda. Al menos una vez refinado. Y su cabello verde era bastante llamativo también.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de personas adineradas llevando sus mejores galas. Puede que fuera por el nerviosismo o quizás por los sentimientos que había desarrollado últimamente, no había mirado a ninguna mujer desde que habían entrado. Inevitablemente, su mirada siempre acababa en el espadachín.

Los cuatro integrantes entraron a su correspondiente palco y se sentaron dos filas de dos, Franky con Robin y Sanji con Zoro.

El peliverde parecía distraído, nervioso. Sanji le tocó el brazo y le dijo "Tranquilo, todo va a ir sobre la seda", a lo que el espadachín sonrío débilmente y poco convencido. La exhibición dio comienzo entonces.

 

* * *

 

 

Apenas habían pasado 10 minutos cuando Sanji se percató de que Zoro estaba mordiéndose la carne cercana a la uña del pulgar.

 

\- Deja de hacer eso, vas a hacerte sangre

\- Estoy nervioso, déjame en paz

\- Tienes que hacerle ver que eres Roronoa Zoro

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi puto dedo?

\- Un príncipe no se chupa el dedo

\- ¡No me estoy chupando el dedo, cara diana!

\- Es lo que parece

 

No hubo mayor respuesta que un gruñido por parte de Zoro, pero paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, al menos por 30 minutos más. Una vez transcurrió este tiempo, volvió a las andadas.

 

\- ¡Marimo, joder, para ya! – le espetó el rubio, y le agarró el brazo, tirando de él hacia abajo para que no pudiera acercarse el pulgar a la boca.

\- ¡Para, cook! ¡Suéltame! – respondió intentando zafarse de su agarre.

 

Continuaron forcejeando durante unos segundos, hasta que Sanji entrelazó los dedos con los del espadachín y tiró de la mano hacia sí. Sorprendentemente, hizo efecto, Zoro se quedó quieto, demasiado rígido incluso y no volvió a protestar.

El rubio miró de reojo a Zoro y le encontró mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido. Como acto reflejo acarició con el pulgar el dorso de la mano que tenía agarrada con la suya, y casi instantáneamente consiguió relajarle el gesto.

 

* * *

 

 

Una vez terminada la exhibición, salieron al pasillo. Había llegado la hora, el gran momento. Franky y Robin decidieron abandonar el teatro y dejarlo en manos de Sanji, que era el que de los dos tenía más labia. Por otro lado, Robin no podía intervenir. Si algo salía mal, ella no podía verse implicada, no era justo.

El rubio acompañó a Zoro hasta la puerta del palco de Mihawk, pero antes de que pudiese entrar se le adelantó e interpuso en su camino.

 

\- Déjame entrar a mi primero. Te anunciaré como es debido y después, entras tú.

Zoro asintió en silencio, con la mirada gacha, pero cuando Sanji se dio la vuelta se apresuró a añadir algo.

\- Coo..Sanji. Verás…

\- ¿Sí? – se acercó a él, ante un grupo de miradas curiosas de los presentes.

\- Hemos pasado por mucho juntos… - Conforme acortaban las distancias, aquellos que se encontraban cerca de ellos gesticulaban y hacían sonidos de desaprobación.

 

Sanji sabía que esto pasaría. Había sido un sueño y los sueños, sueños son.

 

\- Quería agradecértelo, supongo – continuó el espadachín sin despegar sus ojos casi suplicantes de los del otro.

\- Claro, no ha sido nada – respondió el rubio algo cabizbajo apartando la mirada.

 

Pero antes de que Zoro pudiese girarse, Sanji prosiguió.

 

\- Zoro… estoy… yo, am…

\- ¿Sí? – se volvió Zoro acercándose a él una vez más.

 

Sanji recuperó las formas y quiso darse una hostia a sí mismo por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. El plan era el plan, había que seguirlo y eso era todo. Esto solo era un pequeño contratiempo, no podían cagarla ahora.

 

\- Solo quería desearte suerte - Sacó una rosa roja del bolsillo y se la colocó en la solapa de la chaqueta – Esto ayudará.

\- No la necesito – respondió el espadachín con una tímida pero seria sonrisa – pero gracias.

 

* * *

 

 

Sanji entró en el palco de Mihawk parcialmente aterrado.

 

\- ¿Alteza?

 

En ese momento, una figura oscura apareció tras un diván que separaba el palco en sí con el hall de la habitación. Era un hombre moreno de aspecto elegante y carácter estoico, de semblante algo siniestro. Sus ropas eran de tonalidades granates y negras, que contrastaban con las joyas doradas que abundaban sobre él.

 

\- Alteza. La razón por la que le importuno es porque he encontrado a su sobrino, Roronoa Zoro, que aguarda tras esa puerta.

\- He visto suficientes granjeros y plebeyos que afirmaban ser mi sobrino, no veré a ninguno más. No importa lo bien que le hayas teñido el pelo.

\- Por favor, permítame tan solo-

\- Lárgate – interrumpió Mihawk dándose la vuelta y volviendo al palco.

Sanji corrió tras él y se sentó en una butaca a su lado - ¡Por favor! No intento hacerle daño, intento ayudarle. Me llamo Kuroashi no Sanji. Solía trabajar en palacio. En las cocinas.

\- Esa es nueva, muy original – respondió el moreno, levantándose y abandonando el palco.

\- ¡Si tan sólo me escucha!

\- ¡Ya sé lo que buscas. Personas que instruyen a otros en los modales reales para engañar a la gente y cobrar la recompensa! Sé muy bien cómo funciona todo esto.

\- ¡PERO ES QUE ES ÉL!

\- Sanji… ya sé de qué me sonaba tú nombre. Eres ese hombre de San Petesburgo que organizó pruebas para encontrar a alguien que se pareciese a Roronoa Zoro.

\- Hemos venido desde Rusia para ayudarle a-

\- Otros han venido desde España. No me importa. ¡Guardias!

 

* * *

 

 

Dos hombres fuertes y altos como armarios lanzaron a Sanji desde la puerta, cayendo en la moqueta del pasillo, a los pies de Zoro.

 

\- Ha sido todo mentira – dijo Zoro dándole la espalda. Lo había oído todo desde fuera.

\- ¡No, no, no! - respondió él mientras se recomponía de la caída e intentaba levantarse.

\- ¿Has estado utilizándome?

\- ¡No, no, no, no! – consiguió ponerse de pie, pero Zoro comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria - Oye, puede que empezase así pero todo cambió porque ¡tú eres el auténtico!

\- ¡YA BASTA! – le encaró – ¡Has estado fingiendo desde que esto se inició, y no sólo realmente te creí, AGH!

\- Zoro, por favor, mírame – contestó el rubio dándole las manos - cuando hablaste de la puerta secreta, y del muchacho que os ayudó a escapar, ese era -

\- ¡NO! – respondió soltándo las manos del rubio - ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A OÍR NADA DE LO QUE DIJE O RECORDÉ, DÉJAME TRANQUILO!

 

Sanji intentó retenerle pero Zoro le dio un puñetazo que le derribó por completo, y abandonó el lugar.

 

* * *

 

 

Un física y emocionalmente dolorido Sanji se despertó del noqueo justo a tiempo de ver a Mihawk abandonar el palco. Corrió tras él disimuladamente, y sin que nadie se diese cuenta se colocó en el asiento del conductor antes de que el chofer pudiera subirse. Aceleró lo más rápido que pudo y abandonó la escena.

 

\- Shanks, no corras tanto – dijo Mihawk, dirigiéndose al que creía ser su chofer.

\- No soy Sanks, y seguiré corriendo hasta que usted me escuche – respondió el rubio, con los ojos fijados en la calzada.

\- Detén el coche y acabaré contigo de una vez por todas.

\- No se ofenda, pero eso no es un aliciente en absoluto, no sabe negociar – contestó Sanji con actitud replicante.

 

Sanji continuó conduciendo hasta llegar al motel donde se habían hospedado. Una vez allí, abandonó el automóvil y caminó hasta la puerta de atrás, donde se encontraba Mihawk.

 

\- Tiene que hablar con él. ¡Tan sólo véale, por favor!

\- No seré molestado por ti ni un momento más – respondió el noble, apartándole el rostro.

 

Ante la negativa, Sanji sacó del bolsillo la caja de música que había llevado consigo desde el día que la dinastía Roronoa desapareció - ¿Reconoce esto? – dijo mientras se la mostraba.

\- ¿De dónde la has sacado?

\- Sé que le han hecho daño, pero es posible que él haya estado tan perdido y sólo como usted. Aunque lo de perdido lo dudo.

Tras observar en silencio la caja durante un par de segundos, Mihawk respondió - ¿No te parará nada, me equivoco?

\- Podría decir que soy tan cabezota como usted.

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto, en el hotel, Zoro hacía la maleta de nuevo. No podía creer que todo hubiera tomado un giro tan doloroso. Cuando llegó a Japón no pensó que este fuera un posible desenlace. De algún modo, contaba con que Sanji estaría con él, tanto si salía bien como si salía mal, pero se equivocaba. Nunca debió confiar en él, Chopper se lo había advertido de alguna forma desde el principio.

Sacó la rosa, que el rubio de había dado, de su chaqueta y la tiró a la papelera de la habitación. Chopper iba a quedarse con Franky de ahora en adelante. Probablemente, llevaría una vida más tranquila que la suya, ahora que había hecho tan buenas migas con Nico Robin, y no tenía que seguir moviéndose. Era lo mejor para el animalillo.

Alguien llamó entonces a la puerta.

 

\- Cook, lárgate. No quiero hablar contigo.

 

Sin embargo, fuera quien fuese no se dio por vencido y pasó sin más. Para cuando Zoro se giró, con las manos en las empuñaduras de las katanas, preparado para defenderse, ya era tarde.

No era Sanji, sino Mihawk quien le esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta.

 

\- Disculpa, pensé que eras otra persona – dijo el peliverde, soltando las katanas.

\- Sé muy bien quién creías que era. ¿Quién eres tú, exactamente?

\- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

\- Tienes muy poco respeto hacia tus mayores y eres cabezota. Me recuerdas a él – comentó Mihawk desinteresadamente, conforme avanzaba por la habitación echando un vistazo a Zoro – pero no eres él, he visto a demasiados como tú – sus ojos abandonaron a Zoro para dirigirse al balcón - Yo mismo me pregunto si recuerdo cómo era mi sobrino – respiró hondo, y encaminándose hacia la salida, añadió – Ya me he cansado.

 

Antes de que pudiera irse, Zoro vio la espada que Mihawk llevaba a la espalda.

 

\- Esa espada… - Mihawk se giró hacia él – es como ésta – y le mostró el colgante que había llevado todos estos años. Los ojos del moreno reconocieron el objeto y se acercó a él.

 

Sacó de su bolsillo la caja de música, retiró la llave espada de la mano de Zoro y la introdujo en la caja, haciendo que ésta se abriese y de ella emanara una canción de cuna que le resultaba familiar. Sintieron como la voz de la pequeña Kuina les acompañaba.

 

_(Zoro)_  
_Haz que el sueño recuerde_

_(Mihawk, Kuina y Zoro)_  
_Tú vendrás junto a mí_  
_Cuando llegue diciembre_

\- Zoro…

\- Tío

 

Ambos se abrazaron en silencio.

 

* * *

 

 

Desde la acera, un elegante Sanji, aún enfundado en su smoking, observaba la sombra de una reunión familiar.

Su trabajo había concluido, y no era necesitado por más tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen los reviews :)


	8. Capítulo 8

En algún lugar de Japón, una sombra que oscurecía todo cuanto tocaba se hacía cada vez más poderosa, y se estremecía de pensar en lo cerca que estaba de aniquilar finalmente a su objetivo.

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto en palacio…

 

\- Apenas tengo recuerdos de mi madre, pero a Kuina sí que la recuerdo, y a Koshiro.

\- En efecto. Nunca le llamaste papá, eras muy desobediente.

 

Ambos sonrieron ligeramente.

 

\- No debemos vivir en el pasado. Estamos aquí y ahora, y continuaré tu entrenamiento tal y como te prometí, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Sí, claro. He estado practicando.

\- ¿Con tres katanas?

\- Sí – respondió orgulloso

\- Interesante.

 

Mihawk se levantó y observó cuidadosamente las espadas.

 

\- Tienes talento, lo sé, yo siempre he percibido ese tipo de cosas – dijo mientras colocaba en su sitio las katanas – Tienes la sonrisa de tu madre, y su pelo, eso es innegable – esto hizo sonreír al espadachín. Mihawk se aproximó a un mueble en el que guardaba la corona del Zar – pero tienes el porte de tu padre – dijo mientras colocaba la corona sobre la cabeza de Zoro.

 

* * *

 

 

Días más tarde, Sanji se encontró de nuevo rodeado de nobles. Mihawk le había mandado llamar y por unas cosas u otras no se había negado a comparecer ante él.

Entró en el escritorio e hizo una reverencia.

 

\- ¿Me llamabais?

\- 10 millones de rublos – contestó, señalando una caja llena de fajos de billetes – lo prometido es deuda. Tenéis mi gratitud.

\- Acepto su gratitud, pero… no quiero el dinero.

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces?

\- Por desgracia, nada que esté a su alcance – y para terminar, hizo una reverencia y se encaminó hacia la salida.

 

\- ¿Dónde encontraste esa caja de música? Sí que eras aquel muchacho de cejas ridículamente rizadas, el sirviente que nos ayudó a salir ¿verdad?

\- Omita lo de las cejas – respondió entre dientes.

\- Salvaste su vida y la mía, y ahora me lo has devuelto. ¿Y no quieres recompensa?

\- Ya no hace falta – contestó Sanji apartando la vista.

\- ¿A qué se debe?

\- Es mejor si no hablo de ello, créame – Mihawk respetó su silencio – debo irme.

 

Nada más salir de la habitación, se encontró con Zoro, que vestía tan elegante como se puede esperar de un monarca. En el exilio, pero un monarca, al fin y al cabo.

 

\- Hola, "Sanji" – el hecho de que dijese su nombre era un símbolo de distanciamiento entre ellos. Nada mejor que eso podía demostrar como de perdida estaba su causa - ¿Has cobrado tu recompensa?

\- Digamos que mis asuntos aquí han concluido – se limitó a contestar, sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a su compañero – Alteza – hizo una reverencia a Zoro – me alegro de que encontrara lo que buscaba.

\- Lo mismo te digo – respondió el peliverde. Y se quedó en el sitio viendo a Sanji marchar, luchando contra cualquier instinto de ir tras él.

 

* * *

 

 

Pero antes de marcharse, Sanji tenía que despedirse de alguien más. Entró en los aposentos de Franky y le encontró vistiéndose de forma elegante, junto a Chopper.

 

\- Amigo mío, creo que esto es un adiós. Voy a visitar Francia durante un tiempo, así que, si alguna vez vas por allí… avísame – y sonrió al terminar la frase.

 

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y le costó separarse de Franky.

 

\- No estoy llorando, bro, se me ha metido algo en el ojo, eso es todo.

\- Por supuesto que sí – rio Sanji – y tú, pequeñín – se refirió a Chopper – pórtate bien, que tu dueño ya está mayor.

\- Estás cometiendo un error, bro – dijo Franky acercándose a él.

\- En absoluto, ya estás mayor y lo sabes.

\- Sabes de qué estoy hablando.

\- Créeme, esto es lo único que estoy haciendo bien.

 

* * *

 

 

Mihawk encontró a Zoro mirando a través de una cortina a escondidas el baile que se estaba dando en su honor, tras haber sido conocida la noticia de su aparición.

 

\- No está ahí – comentó el moreno a unos metros de él

\- ¿Quién?

\- El hombre de cejas extrañas

\- Estará muy ocupado gastándose el dinero en mujeres, en estos momentos – respondió el espadachín cerrando la cortina

\- ¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres, Zoro? ¿Una vida tranquila a la sombra, rodeado de nobleza y fiestas?

\- He encontrado el lugar en el que debía estar, esto es lo que he estado buscando, ¿no?

\- Y siempre tendrás tu lugar aquí. ¿Pero es eso todo? – Mihawk le puso la mano en el hombro y le miró a los ojos - Zoro, él no quiso la recompensa.

\- ¿Ah, no? – respondió sorprendido.

\- No importa lo que elijas, siempre tendrás un sitio aquí.

 

* * *

 

 

Necesitaba un poco de aire, por lo que Zoro salió a los jardines a pasear, acompañado de sus inseparables katanas por supuesto.

La noche era agradable, hacía menos frío que en Rusia.

Sin embargo, algo fallaba. Él podía sentirlo.

Según giraba en una esquina le pareció ver una sombra esconderse en el laberinto, y corrió tras ella.

Mal hecho, porque con su gran sentido de la orientación, meterse en un laberinto era un suicidio.

Siguió la sombra lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando pensó que había encontrado al causante se encontró con nada. Al darse la vuelta, vio como varias sombras se deslizaban bajo sus pies y corrían más adentro del laberinto. Su instinto primario le dijo que debía salir de allí, pero por mucho que lo intentó siempre acababa en el mismo sitio. Incluso podía jurar que las paredes de arbusto se estaban moviendo. Cosa que no era cierta. Finalmente, decidió que la única alternativa era dirigirse hacia donde las sombras pretendían llevarle. Sospechaba que era una trampa, pero qué otra opción tenía; esperar al amanecer, no, desde luego. Además, iba armado.

Fue avanzando hasta que llegado un momento, las plantas que lo rodeaban se retorcían hacia él e intentaban agarrarle. Cortó todas las que pudo haciendo uso de sus katanas, pero llegó un momento en el que optó por correr y alejarse de ellas.

Consiguió salir del laberinto para encontrarse en un puente abandonado.

 

\- Roronoa Zoro – le llamó una voz - ¿me recuerdas?

 

Ante él se alzaba una gran sombra de pura oscuridad, un alma carcomida por un deseo egoísta y vil.

 

\- Kurohige – contestó el espadachín casi escupiendo el nombre

\- En efecto – respondió la orgullosa figura - ¿Qué nos han hecho estos 10 años, amigo mío?

\- No me llames así, y no te acerques – respondió Zoro en lo que se parecía más a un gruñido que al lenguaje humano

\- ¡Yo debería ser el ofendido, fui destruido por tu despreciable familia! – gritó la sombra y se abalanzó sobre el peliverde, cubriéndole tanto a él como al puente y atravesando a ambos.

Zoro se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, colocando sus katanas listas para atacar - ¡YO NO TE TENGO MIEDO!

 

En ese momento, la sombra, que acababa de atravesar el puente, se materializó en algo que se asemejaba ligeramente a un hombre y más a restos humanos unidos por una neblinosa oscuridad, y hizo que el puente cayese llevándose consigo a Zoro.

 

\- ¡Nadie va a ayudarte ahora!

\- ¿¡QUÉ TE APUESTAS!? – respondió Sanji dándole una fuerte patada en el cráneo despegándolo del resto del cuerpo.

 

Esto mantuvo a Kurohige ocupado, pero el puente continuaba rompiéndose. Zoro se había quedado agarrado como había podido al suelo de éste. Sanji corrió hacia él y casi a gatas le ayudó a levantarse.

 

\- Si salimos de ésta, recuérdame agradecértelo – comentó el espadachín.

 

Pero antes de que Sanji pudiese responder, Kurohige estaba delante de ellos de nuevo, esta vez levitando a un par de metros del suelo.

 

\- Qué encantador, juntos de nuevo, ¡Y POR ÚLTIMA VEZ!

\- ¡Y una mierda! – respondió Sanji saltando sobre él, pero Kurohige mandó una nube de sombras en su dirección y le hizo caer inconsciente al instante.

\- ¡Cook! – Zoro atacó a Kurohige y cortó por tres sitios distintos, pero solo le hizo tambalearse ligeramente. Atacó de nuevo, esta vez a la cabeza, cortándola por la mitad, haciendo caer algo parecido a un cerebro, que rodó hasta sus pies.

 

Zoro sonrió maliciosamente mirando a un Kurohige entrando en pánico, y colocó su pie sobre él.

 

\- ¡Esto es por mi cocinero! – y pisó una vez el cerebro, haciendo que Kurohige se retorciera de dolor - ¡Esto es por mi familia! – y dio un segundo pisotón, haciendo caer al villano - ¡Y esto es para ti! – y dio un tercer pisotón que espachurró definitivamente el órgano, destruyendo por completo las sombras que formaban a aquel ser.

 

* * *

 

 

El espadachín se apresuró a correr entonces hasta donde yacía Sanji inconsciente. Le giró para ponerle boca arriba y le intentó buscar el pulso, pero sin resultados.

 

\- Vamos, cook – dijo al borde del llanto. "No me hagas esto ahora" rezó para sus adentros.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – respondió el otro con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

 

El peliverde se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó espachurrándolo entre sus grandes brazos - ¡Cook!

 

Cuando se separaron, porque Sanji empezó a toser, la vergüenza les invadió.

 

\- P..Pensaba que te ibas a Francia, Franky me lo dijo…

\- No pude hacerlo – respondió buscando sus ojos

\- ¿Por qué no? – contestó Zoro mirándole a los suyos

\- Porque… yo… - dijo acortando la distancia. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la corona que había perdido Zoro durante la pelea, y volvió a la realidad. Se separó, advirtiendo la confusión en rostro del otro, y la recogió, colocándola entre ambos – Te están esperando – dijo, y aunque intentó ocultar las tristeza implícita en sus palabras, Zoro fue capaz de verla.

 

Zoro meditó su respuesta durante unos segundos, mirando la brillante corona que sostenían las delgadas manos de su amigo. Pero la respuesta estaba clara:

 

\- **Que le jodan a la corona** – sonrió y besó a Sanji con toda la fuerza que pudo, abrazándole en el proceso.

 

El rubio le devolvió el beso con más intensidad si le era posible. Sus lenguas peleaban por dominancia y ninguno se cansaba del otro. El espadachín colocó una mano en la nuca del cocinero y la otra en su cintura, y él, una en su pelo, agarrándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello, y otra en su maldito traje real, pegándolo hacia sí.

 

Había sido un beso forjado desde hacía mucho tiempo, que por fin había logrado realizarse. Cuántas veces ambos lo habían deseado y cuántas más lo habían evitado. Al final lo que realmente importaba eran ellos y no los prejuicios sociales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen los reviews :)


End file.
